Gray Eyes: The Wolf and the Lycoris
by Sixelle of Fireyness
Summary: Coyote Starrk x Inoue Orihime drabble collection of various scenarios. BLEACH does not belong to me.
1. Drabble 1

_**Drabble 1: Out Getting Paid**_

When she heard the door click open, she lifted her tearstained face up to see Starrk entering the apartment. No matter how much she wanted to restrain herself, she stood up immediately and ran to him, embracing him tightly.

"Missed me?" He chuckled lightly, returning the hug.

"It's not funny, Starrk-kun!" Orihime stuttered. The brunet frowned at the redness of her face, his gray eyes meeting her gray ones in question. "I'm off from school, so when I woke up and didn't see you, I panicked!"

With that, he smiled and lifted his hand, revealing an envelope. "I was working."


	2. Drabble 2

_**Drabble 2: A Single Word**_

Ichigo scowled at Coyote Starrk, who entered the classroom, delivering a bento to Orihime. He took in the blush on her face as Arisawa Tatsuki approached him.

"Cute, huh?" she hummed. The boy gaped. If Tatsuki was even thinking of saying-.

"He acts like an obedient dog around her."

'Huh?' Ichigo turned back to the pair. Starrk was just turning to leave when Orihime jumped up from her seat, one arm reaching forward.

"Stay!" She cried out, pouting cutely.

Resisting the urge to face-fault, Ichigo could practically see the tail wagging madly behind Starrk as he spun around unquestioningly, smiling.


	3. Drabble 3

_**Drabble 3: Dissaproving his Motives**_

Fear coursed through his body as Aizen Sousuke looked down at him, dissatisfaction evident in his sharp face. No matter the odds, though, Coyote Starrk wouldn't step down.

From the side, Lilynette Gingerback gripped his sleeve tightly, turning her sole eye to Starrk. The pink orb was filled with fear, but something else was in them, too. She nodded her head, approvingly.

With the final comfirmation, Starrk reached behind him, gently squeezing the quivering arm of the auburn human girl behind him.

He was afraid, but the safety of Inoue Orihime mattered to him, and he would definitely assure it.


	4. Drabble 4

_**Drabble 4: At Home**_

"Hey, Orihime, I'm- WHAT THE FUCK!"

The loud, but feminine - and definitely unladylike - voice woke Orihime from her slumber. Even in her state she could tell, it was Tatsuki, coming to check on her. Smile equipped on her face, she slowly attempt to sit up and greet her friend, only to realize something was on top of her. Blinking the sleep away, Orihime looked over her shoulder - and blushed a fierce red.

Now awake, she turned to her friend, wide-eyed. "Tatsuki, it's not-!"

"ORIHIME, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GRAY WOLF DOING IN YOUR BED, _CUDDLING YOU!"_


	5. Drabble 5

_**Drabble 5: Taking Offense**_

A nudge on his arm, Starrk opened his eyes and meet the gray look of the auburn human girl pouting at his side. His lips twitching, he said, "Is something the matter?"

She nodded. "This peanut butter sandwich doesn't taste right." He frowned, glancing at the breaded item. Giving it a look-over, he understood the problem.

"It needs olives."

Orihime nodded again. "And eggs!"

Starrk's eyes widened. "Maybe some marmalade."

"And cream cheese!"

The Primera looked at the human in awe, his chest feeling weightless. "It's like you understand me."

"Same here! Yet other people just don't get my taste!"


	6. Drabble 6

_**Drabble 6: Reappearing**_

Asano Keigo was on a mission: to evaluate the mellow, but mysterious new student who currently accompanied the school's goddess, Inoue Orihime.

"Oi! Oi, Starrk-san!"

The man in questioned turned, along with Orihime, and raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Can you do us a favor and go to the cafeteria and get us some rolls? Inoue-san would appreciate it."

His face lighting up, the taller brunet left.

"I'm okay with what I have," Orihime began to protest.

"Hey, you can never have too much rolls-"

Suddenly, Orihime was obscured from his sight by a board chest.

"Is ten enough?" Starrk asked.


	7. Drabble 7

_**Drabble 7: When You Are Dirty…**_

A shuffle at the left hallway, a shuffle on the right; Orihime peeked over the corner and met Starrk's eyes across the hall. Both creep away from their walls, making sure to make no sound as they turned into the center and…

"GOTHCA!" they exclaimed as they lunged for the unsuspecting Lilynette, the young girl shrieking two pairs of limbs encased her.

"Let go! You can't make me!" the girl yelled, aiming a punch at Starrk's face. The brunet grunted as he lead the way to another room in the house.

"You can't avoid your bath forever, Lily!" Orihime interjected.


	8. Drabble 8

_**Drabble 8: What a Drag…**_

Coyote Starrk rarely got jealous, due in part to his -only- immense desire of limiting his actions as much as possible. Only thing ruining his lifestyle was the pale-skinned brunet walking up to _his_ auburn beauty, fooling everyone with his impassive nature disguising his attempt at _flirting_ with her!

Right now, it was lunchtime, and Ulquiorra Cifer -that bastard- managed to sit next to Inoue Orihime after a few moments of conversation with her.

His sister Lilynette staring up at him in surprise as he rose from his seat, Starrk muttered to her, "You better let me nap after this."


	9. Drabble 9

**_Drabble 9: It's Agreed_**

"Well, if you ask me," Rukia smirked snidely, "Sanderwicci, you and Uryu look good with one another."

Cirucci blushed. "And you, Kuchiki? I see you and Ulquiorra are finally together."

"'Bout time, too." Tatsuki inserted grumpily. "Grimmjow wouldn't shut up about how dense you two were."

Now it was Rukia's turn to blush. Knowing she would be immediately teased, she changed the subject. "What about Inoue? She and Starrk-san seem to have an eye for the other as well, and I don't see them making a move either!"

At hearing this, Orihime set her friends against the ultimate defense. "W-what?"


	10. Drabble 10

_**Drabble 10: A Quiet Sound**_

When the sound persisted, Starrk cracked an eye open. Why the hell was the human girl in his room? Couldn't he get any peace and quiet? These were his chambers, after all. Screw the fact Lilynette was a part of him; why'd she had to invite that girl in? Although on the plus side, Lilynette wasn't bothering him, and it sounded like she was having fun, talking -nonstop- with that girl.

And, well… the sound of her soft voice, her insisting laughter… it sounded nice…

Like a lullaby…

He wanted to stay awake… and listen to that… sweet, sleep-inducing voice…


	11. Drabble 11

It was an emergency, so Coyote Starrk pulled out his special red bottle given to him by his father Barragan via his will. Out came the red smog which eventually took the form of a well developed auburn woman.

"What is your wish, Master?" Orihime the Jinni asked with her smile. Starrk awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Um, what do you think would be the best present for an eleven year old girl? Because it's my sister, Lilynette's birthday today.

The Jinni blinked. No one had ever ask her such an opinionative question. She caught herself smiling again.

"Well, mayhap…"


	12. Drabble 12

Nothing could prepare him for the sight of his beloved auburn lover holding the most precious object in the world. The little bundle of joy squirmed loudly, having just been recently brought into the world with the assistances of the human world doctors.

He felt goofy when he smiled happily at their treasure. "He has your eyes." He found himself muttering as purple tinted eyes captivated him, teary from his tantrum.

She smiled in return. "He has your nose." She tiredly flicked a finger over the mentioned cute appendage.

He was their creation - Coyote Starrk and Inoue Orihime's child.


	13. Drabble 13

Staring in slight nervousness at the woman before him, Starrk sipped his coffee to calm his nerves. "So, Halibel, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you." She regarded him with eyes filled with longing. "I am surprise, though, that you're still hanging on to that ditz of a girl for the last seven years."

"Her name is Orihime." He said with mild aggravation.

"Hmm," Halibel raised a perfect brow. 'I don't know how she was able to put up with you. You were quite the handful for me with your habits."

At this Starrk smiled, "I don't know, either."


	14. Drabble 14

"For as long as I can remember, I've been alone."

Outside of her room in Las Noches, Orihime wandered and met Coyote Starrk, slumbering in the middle of the hallway. She tilted her head to the side when the Arrancar said his words, representing she had heard him and that she was confused.

"I understand what you are going through right now, human girl. I know loneliness; I can at least feel for you. To lose your comrades and wander alone in unfamiliar territory..."

With each word he said, Orihime was tearing up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"


	15. Drabble 15

The sensation of flying was one Orihime had always wanted to experience. Not the kind where she was being thrown back by an Arrancar or Hollow, but simply the one where she was in the air without a care.

She's seen Ichigo and the other Soul Reapers enjoy this act (standing in the air they called it) but she nevertheless felt envious.

On one such occasion she watched them from the roof of her apartment building, unbeknownst of the approaching figure behind her.

It was only after the wind blew around her excited face did she turn to look into those gratified gray eyes.


	16. Drabble 16

As she watched the battle from a distance, Orihime felt an overwhelming feeling of uselessness run through her.

Here she was on the sidelines, watching as her guardian Coyote Starrk tackle an opponent who prove to be as skilled as he was determined to cut down his charge.

Orihime knew one thing was sure. No matter what happened, she refused to see Starrk die for her sake. Not if she had anything to say about it.

"**Santen Kesshun**!" she commanded her Shun Shun Rikka to emerged to protect her surprise companion.

"I'll help you fight him!" She yelled with confidence.


	17. Drabble 17

He grieved.

And he grieved.

The nights would be filled with his howls of pain as he continued to suffer alone in his quarters. None of the other Arrancars could imagine what he was going through, after losing his other half to the product of Aizen's designs.

No matter what everyone told her, she couldn't leave him alone.

Orihime tackled the situation without much of a plan, but she recalled in her childhood her brother singing her to sleep when she had upsetting episodes.

She would try to find words, and when that failed, she would hum Starrk to sleep.


	18. Drabble 18

He flinched at the high whistling sound of the explosive object bursting in the air.

"I don't like fireworks." Starrk announced in a voice that clearly stated what he said was final.

Orihime pouted, reluctantly turning away from the sight to look at him. "But they're so pretty!"

At her words, Starrk turned to address her, mouth opened and everything. What he didn't count on the sight that awaited him.

Multiple colors – blue, pink, red, and orange, green, yellow… - illuminated the young girl's face in such a manner, his face softening as his heart became light.

"Yes, they are…"


	19. Drabble 19

The nightmare started then stopped. Orihime's breathe came in haggard gasps.

"Are you all right?"

She wanted to snap at him – in a rather unlike Orihime kind of way – but she bit her bottom lip, putting a stop to such thoughts. Her anger could lash out on him – it was his fault after all – but it would get her nowhere.

Already, his reiatsu caressed her from the side, and she shuddered, trying to push away feebly with her own tiny spiritual pressure.

"Don't you want to talk to me?"

She whimpered.

"Like you used to do, huh? My precious Orihime?"


	20. Drabble 20

"And the lone wolf took the form a man, approaching the lost maiden who lost sight of the path."

"But Mother," young Orihime asked. "Why did the girl get off the path? She was specifically told not to, to go all the way to grandmother's house."

"Well, my dear," Retsu tried to find the right words. "I believe she wanted to experience for herself what the woods really are like. To explore without limitation. Considering it a part of growing-up."

Orihime stared at the illustration of the wolf – a tall, rugged brunet with silver eyes – and felt a little shiver.


	21. Drabble 21

The room was silent, only the scribbling sound of her pen sounding. Orihime paused every now and then, trying to put her thoughts together. Soon, someone called her downstairs and she paused in her work to attend them, leaving her book alone.

Wrong move.

Seeing her gone, Starrk snuck in, taking advantage of Harribel calling out to the girl. He picked up her diary – a sacred belonging of hers she let no one touch – and began to read from it.

One page about Kurosaki Ichigo. Another about red bean paste. One about the guy she liked, which was-

"Starrk!"

"Crap!"


	22. Drabble 22

With such a tempting drink offered to her, the princess made to take part of the nectar, only to have the glass slapped out of her hand. The glistening fluid spilled out of the shattered contents of the glass, and staining the floor red.

…Until the stain turned green.

An outburst broke out. The princess felt the strong arm of her personal guard wrap around her torso, pulling her close to his chest. He pulled out his sword, aiming it in the direction of the one whom past her the champagne glass. The princess sighed, feeling safe in his presence.


	23. Drabble 23

It managed to irritate her so bad. Normally, the task of annoying her would be difficult.

This man, Coyote Starrk, managed to get by her kind barrier. Of course, any sane woman would be mad if a guy touched her without her permission.

Again, his hand brushed by her hand. Granted, his touches haven't gone… too far, but they were just to intimate for her taste. When Orihime tried putting some distance between the two he only followed her, too.

When he came by her again, she huffed, resigning to a night of touches she may not… or may like.


End file.
